Blue Eyes
by Uchiha B
Summary: Being in the possession of a rare Duel Monster card is the perfect reason for kidnappings, threats, ransoms, offerings, even infatuations and puppy love. Unfortunately for Kagome, she finds this out the hard way. Yu-Gi-Oh/Inuyasha xover
1. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome: 16, Yugi, Kaiba, etc: 17

Name translations:

American : Japanese

Yugi Mutou : Mutou Yugi

Joey Wheeler : Jounouchi Katsuya

Seto Kaiba : Kaiba Seto

Tea Gardner : Mazaki Anzu

Triston Taylor : Honda Hiroto

Bakura Ryou : Bakura Ryou

Marik Ishtar : Ishtar Malik

Serenity Wheeler : Kawai Shizuka

Ishizu Ishtar : Ishtar Isis

Duke Devlin : Otogi Ryuji

Mai Valentine : Kujaku Mai

Odion Ishtar : Ishtar Rishid

Pairing: Kagome/Male Harem (consisting of Yugi/Yami/Jounouchi/Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Kaiba)

* * *

"Honest to Kami-sama, I have no idea what happened here." Higurashi Kagome said sweetly, enough to cause a few cavities. She knew exactly what was going on here; she would never admit it though. She would probably be admitted to an insane asylum if she ever told.

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked skeptically, not really believing the patient, but not really heckling her either. The girl was injured and needed to heal, getting into an argument would just delay that.

"Of course." Kagome nodded, her blue eyes wide in hopes to get away with that innocent schoolgirl look. It seemed to have worked when the nurse merely sighed but nodded, obviously accepting her answer.

"Alright…" The nurse said, looking back at the two men knocked out cold and crippled near the wall in the narrow hallway. She had asked earlier if Kagome had seen what had happened, or who did this to the men, but the girl said she didn't know.

"Get me some more doctors and security." The nurse mumbled into her dispatcher, not knowing if these men could be trouble or not, they certainly didn't look like the nicest men on the block…wearing their strange black cloaks.

Kagome snickered, watching as the unconscious men were dragged away. She was the one who had caused them to be knocked out without even lifting a finger. They had come earlier, demanding to see her 'cards.' She simply found them annoying, and since she knew that the short and narrow hallway just outside of her room didn't have any security cameras to catch anything, she had blasted them with her miko ki, making them hit the wall in the process and knock them out cold. She, of course, also made them so they couldn't remember happened.

She sighed, looking out the window. She had no desire to be cooped up in a hospital, but she really had no choice in the matter. Her family had been caught up in a deadly robbery, even including herself. She could've fought them if they hadn't taken her by surprise, shooting her in the arm and knocking her unconscious.

She awoke some time later, shocked and depressed to hear that her family had been killed in the attack. Every valuable in the shrine had been taken…except for one thing.

Kagome looked over to the tin box sitting on the table, and she smiled lightly yet sadly. Inside the box was the only valuable Souta had left behind, and she would guard them with her life.

They were a whole bunch of cards, basically useless to Kagome herself, but they were now precious to her, being the only thing she had left of Souta. They were called 'Duel Monsters' and apparently, they were really popular these days.

She had never heard of the game, too busy spending time in the past.

'_The game seems really hard too.' _Kagome thought with distraction, fingering a paper booklet in her hand. She was reading up on these duelling monsters and how to play the game, but she simply wasn't interested.

"And so many people are for some reason." Kagome sighed, looking at the box that contained the cards. Apparently, Souta had some pretty rare cards; his most valuable was that of a silvery blue dragon.

And that's why people had been visiting her non-stop these past couple of days, wanting to trade, bargain, rip-off, or steal the card. Kagome actually had no idea how people even found out that she had this 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' card, maybe it was put on the news when her family had died? She didn't know, but it was so annoying, there was on way in hell that she would ever part with the card, not even if someone offered her all the money in the whole world for it.

It was that precious to her and that was the end of story.

Those two goons that she blasted earlier had the nerve to actually threaten her, but she had sure shown them.

Kagome snickered, but blinked right after. They had called themselves 'Ghouls,' an organization after rare cards. She hadn't bothered to listen to anymore nonsense of theirs before blasting them into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

She leaned back, trying to get comfy on her bed. Being in the hospital really sucked, she could've been out of here a long time ago. Her miko ki had the ability to speed up her healing, not as much as a youkai, but faster than a regular human. However, since she had already been admitted to the hospital, she had to forcefully slow down her healing to look like a normal human. But she did wow some doctors she had heard. Apparently, she had been shot in the arm and hit her nerve, her arm technically should've been paralyzed…but it wasn't.

'_It's too bad I can't really reveal this to normal humans.' _Kagome thought ruefully, sighing a bit. People would label her as a freak if they knew about her abnormal abilities.

The miko adjusted her clothing, consisting of a large black red-trimmed male pajama top. It completely dwarfed her, reaching almost all the way down to her knees so she didn't bother wear any pants to go along with the top. The slumber clothing had belonged to her father, whom she been told was a very tall man.

"Higurashi Kagome?" A cold, cold voice broke her out of her vague thoughts, and said girl glanced up from the TV she had been looking at, but not really watching.

"Hai?" She bit out, probably impatiently and all rude-like but she didn't really care. She was really sick of people coming to visit her because of that dragon card.

Kagome actually blinked as she looked at her visitors, consisting of a very tall brown-haired, blue-eyed cold-looking male, complete with two bodyguard-looking men in black tuxedos standing behind him, hands in their pockets as if holding a gun… _'What weirdos did I attract this time?' _Kagome mentally cried, she was just the weirdo-magnet, wasn't she?

"This is about your card—" The blue-eyed man began coldly, without even introducing himself but Kagome cut him completely, not in the mood.

"The card is not for sale, bargain, being ripped-off or being stolen. So just screw off." Kagome said mechanically, not caring in the least that she was being horribly rude or when the two bodyguards took a threatening step forward at her language.

"Listen you—" One of the bodyguards began, but immediately stopped as the tall man waved his hand dismissively.

"I beg to differ…_Kagome-san._" The man spat out her name like it was poison, Kagome glaring at him for the action. Since when did she give him permission to use her name so familiarly like that? He really should be calling her by her family name and not her first name, she had no idea how this guy was.

"What makes you think you can change my mind?" Kagome teased and taunted a bit, knowing he would probably offer her money for it. She had already turned down pretty jaw-dropping offers down already…like some businessman who had offered her one hundred and five million yen for one single card.

To put it simply, she refused. This guy could do nothing to change her mind.

The man smirked coldly, finding this unfunny situation humorous. "I would offer anything I have at my disposal…including myself." He spat out, and Kagome blinked, surprised at his offer.

'_Obsessive much?' _Kagome vaguely thought, what exactly did he mean be offering himself? She voiced her question out loud. "Yourself? What do you mean?" She asked.

The man (who still hadn't introduced himself yet) seemed to look at her incredulously, before straightening to his full height, which was really, really tall compared to her short frame. "Do you not know who I am, little girl?" The man asked and Kagome glared at him for calling her a little girl, sure she was a bit short but that didn't mean she was a little girl…

"Should I?" Kagome asked lazily, the two bodyguard man seemed to have gasped quietly at her statement. It was now obvious to her that this man was a very important person.

The man smirked arrogantly and coldly at her, instantly reminding Kagome of the cold, inu Taiyoukai that she knew.

"Girl…I am Kaiba Seto." He said simply, as if that solved everyone in this misty situation. Kagome only raised a brow, the name vaguely ringing some kind of bell within her mind like she should know who was, but she still didn't know who this person was…

"Good for you." Kagome muttered sarcastically under her breath, before turning to speak to him once more. "About selling yourself to me, what was that about?" She asked, wanting to know what he had meant by that.

Kaiba, as she now knew him, raised a brow at her question, looking at her as if she were the dumbest girl on the Earth, which she probably was in his cold eyes. "I am offering to become your…_companion_." He spat, as if the word was not even apart of his vocabulary.

"Companion?" Kagome repeated, mumbling under her breath. She translated it to teenager speech in her mind, companion obviously meant boyfriend.

"No…thanks." Kagome instantly answered, not liking how this man would go so far in offering himself for a mere card. She wanted no part in it, he was only offering himself for a card and not for her…she already had been second to a reanimated dead corpse, there was no way in hell that she would be second to a card made out of paper.

Besides, she had no idea who this man was in the first place, so why would she even _want _to date him?

Everyone, including Kaiba, looked surprised at her answer; he had thought that she would instantly hand her Blue Eyes over to him on a silver platter.

He had heard that somehow that another Blue Eyes White Dragon had been put into circulation by Pegasus from a mistake; it had somehow ended up in this girl's hands. He had heard it from a news station earlier that day, immediately going down to the hospital that held the girl to strike a deal with her…but it was not obviously working in his favour.

"Please leave. You cannot heckle the patients." The nurse from earlier walked into the room, a firm look on her pretty face. Kami only knew how many people she had to kick out of Kagome's room because of that card…she was starting to pity the poor girl.

Kaiba glared at the nurse icily, but tightened his grip on his briefcase, motioning for the bodyguards to leave. He himself started to leave, but turned around at the last moment.

Kagome glared at Kaiba as he smirked arrogantly at her. "I'll get that card one way or another." He last remarked, before walking out of the room, his white trench coat flowing out behind him.

"The nerve of some people." The nurse huffed, before kindly asking if she was hungry. Kagome nodded absentmindedly, biting her lip a bit nervously.

She had a gut feeling it wouldn't be the last time she would see Kaiba Seto.

Unfortunately, she was one hundred percent correct.

* * *

"Oi, did you hear?" Jounouchi Katsuya said excitedly, Yugi and Honda looking over at him curiously while Anzu just sighed at his eagerness.

"Hear what?" Yugi asked, absentmindedly fingering his Sennin Puzzle. He and Yami had the feeling something big would happen in the near future.

Jounouchi looked at his short friend incredulously, not believing the 'King of Games' hadn't heard this before he did. He smirked, his brown eyes sparkling. He brushed his large hand through his unruly blond hair, arrogant as he heard this information before Yugi. "There is another Blue Eyes out there, one that Kaiba doesn't own." Jounouchi said, everyone blinking and gasping.

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked, feeling Yami perk up a bit. It was an interesting bit of information. "Who owns it then?" He asked, after much prodding from his darker half.

"Some girl in the hospital…man she was hot." Jounouchi snickered at his last statement, remembering seeing her beautiful face on the news, she had frikin' awesome seductive blue eyes… "What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his head in the spot where Anzu had hit him.

"You were thinking perverted thoughts." She said simply, blue eyes slightly disappointed. She was curious also, was there really another Blue Eyes out there? The only ones were in Kaiba's possession, especially after he had ripped up the one Yugi's grandfather owned. "What's the girl's name?" She asked.

Jounouchi blinked his chocolate eyes, scratching his blond hair. "I…can't remember." He said sheepishly, embarrassed with himself as he was too occupied with ogling the girl's awesome figure to remember her name. The girl had a damn fine body though, easily on par with Kujaku Mai's. He mentally drooled at the thought.

Yugi merely sighed at his best friend's antics, not really surprised in the least. _'This is an interesting turn of events…' _His darker half, Yami, stated with his deep baritone voice within his mind, Yugi merely nodding absentmindedly.

"Yeah." He muttered, smiling at his friends antics as Honda caught Jounouchi's head in a headlock for forgetting the girl's name. He smiled even wide at his next thought.

It shouldn't be too hard to figure out the girl's name.

* * *

"Damn it!" Malik cursed in his native Egyptian, tightening his fist around his Sennin Rod until it drew blood. He had ordered two of his servants to steal the card off from that girl, but they had somehow blown it. He wasn't sure what had exactly happened, not being fully in control of their minds at the time, but he could feel the presence of some kind of magic.

That meant the girl could use magic, and judging from what he had vaguely felt, it was the exact opposite of that of the Sennin Items.

It would be that much harder to get that card from the girl if she could use holy magic.

Malik suddenly smirked, finding the situation humorous all of the sudden. It would be challenge, and he did like challenges.

That Blue Eyes would be his, and he even may gain another mind-slave in the bargain. A mind-slave that could use holy magic. Not even that damn Pharaoh would be able to stop him with holy magic on his side.

Malik laughed insanely, feeling one step closer to his goal of killing the Pharaoh…

Now he only had to gain control of that girl.


	2. Servant!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kagome/Male Harem (consisting of Yugi/Yami/Jounouchi/Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Kaiba), though the main emphasis will probably be Kaiba/Kagome

Note: If I get any of the Battle City scenes wrong, then please correct me in a review. I haven't actually watched or read Yu-Gi-Oh in like five years…

* * *

Kagome sat in the white, sterile hospital room, an awkward silence filling the room. She certainly didn't know what to say and obviously, neither did the other quiet, shy girl. Since there was a shortage of rooms in the hospital for healing patients, they had to share rooms with others. Kagome was only glad it was a young female like herself and not some old lecherous man.

She sighed, looking out the window impatiently. She was to be released today, her arm was much better and the doctors were astonished at such quick healing. She had slowed her healing as much as she possibly could, but she was still much faster than any normal human. All she had to do was wait for the nurse to discharge her now.

Kagome looked up, staring at the auburn-haired girl. She was being rude by staring, she knew, but it's not like the girl actually knew. The girl had bandages wrapped around her eyes and Kagome guessed that maybe she had some sort of eye surgery. The girl was obviously not talkative, having a quiet and shy voice, talking only to the nurse when she came in for her hourly check-up.

So Kagome would try to strike up a conversation, being the outgoing and friendly girl that she was.

"So…uh, what's your name?" Kagome cheerfully, though a bit hesitantly, asked. Kagome blinked her blue eyes when the girl noticeably jumped, probably not expecting her to speak.

With her enhanced vision, Kagome could see the light pink blush that appeared on the girl's face and Kagome smiled a bit at the girl's shyness. "Kawai…Shizuka." The auburn-haired girl spoke in a quiet voice.

Kagome smiled widely, her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds when it looked like she could make a new friend. She really missed Sango… "Nice to meet you, Shizuka-chan." Kagome said, not one for high formalities at all and the girl would probably be uncomfortable if she was all high-strung anyway. "My name is Higurashi Kagome." She added, the girl would probably want to know her name too.

Shizuka jumped a bit again, not expecting for her temporary room-mate to be so forward and friendly. That relieved her a bit, as she couldn't actually see her room-mate because of the bandages. "It's nice to meet you too." Shizuka smiled, hoping that she was facing in the direction of Kagome. She was sure that she was, since her hearing was better then most people as she had her vision problems for most her life. She was so excited that she would be able to see properly and all because of her beloved Nii-chan, Katsuya.

Kagome smiled back, glad that no stranger had come barging into the room yet to demand to see her 'Blue Eyes' card. That was just annoying; she would never part with the card willingly. It was probably Souta's most favourite card. Kagome smiled a bit lightly, yet sadly, at the thought of her dead younger brother. She knew that he had bought all these rare cards with _her _allowance that had accumulated. Not that she minded, not now that is.

"So what're you doing in here?" Kagome asked, though she already knew it was pretty obvious. She just wanted to make a small conversation.

"Oh, I've had an operation for my eyes." Shizuka answered, tilting her head a bit, her fiery red hair falling over her shoulder. "May I ask what you are doing in here?" Shizuka asked in her polite tone, wondering the same thing.

"Heh…I was shot in the arm." Kagome answered, not wanting to bring up her dead family because she didn't want any kind of pity from someone, anyone. Her chest ached already from her family's death and she would deal with it on her own. It would probably be easier for her for deal with because she was so used to death.

"Oh!" Shizuka gasped, not expecting that. "Did it hurt?" She asked with concern, leaning forward a bit in an attempt to hear better.

"Yeah…but it's a lot better now!" Kagome reassured the girl, lying a bit. It did hurt at first but that was it. It never hurt after that since she did feel somewhat less pain than a normal person. "I'm actually being released today." She added thoughtfully.

"Oh…" Shizuka said again, slightly disappointed. That meant she might be getting another room-mate that might not be as friendly as Kagome was. It seemed that Kagome was a nice girl.

Both Kagome and Shizuka glanced up, hearing the door open rather abruptly. In walked a male and a few of his friends. Kagome raised a brow, looking at the boy's unruly blond hair. He was here obviously visiting Shizuka because she had no idea who they were.

"Shizuka! How are you doin'…"? The blond asked in a very informal tone, his choco-brown eyes sparkling happily at the sight of Shizuka.

"Nii-chan!" Shizuka said excitedly, hearing her older brother's voice. She grabbed his hand when it nudged against her own, squeezing tightly and just happy that he came to visit her after her operation. "I'm fine!" She added, answering his question.

"That's good!" Jounouchi said, relieved to hear it. He glared as Honda suddenly shoved him over, grabbing Shizuka's hand where he was previously holding. "Watch it!" Jounouchi warned lowly, not liking how Honda was being so forward with his little sister.

"Shizuka-chan! I'm so glad that it went okay!" Honda said, a little too eagerly for Jounouchi's taste. Shizuka only smiled, wishing that she could take off her bandages now so she could see her brother and his friends.

Kagome sat in her bed, watching as the blond and his friends gathered around Shizuka's bedside, watching them all with curiosity. The blond was obviously Shizuka's brother, judging how she called him 'Nii-chan.' The others were probably just friends with the blond or something like that.

But that was not what drew Kagome's attention at all, what caught her attention was the shorter boy of the group. She shivered slightly, her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at him, just feeling the dark magic coming off him— no, the pyramid-shaped object that was hanging off a chain on his neck. It was the exact opposite of her own magic and had a similar feeling to the Shikon when it was corrupt. She was relieved when the boy did not seem to notice her, watching with a sheepish expression as the blond caught the brown-haired male in a headlock for touching his sister.

Yugi may not have noticed Kagome, Yami, on the other hand, noticed her immediately when they entered the room. His dark and alluring amethyst eyes watched her from Yugi's own eyes, sitting in his Soul Room and slightly uncomfortable at the feeling. The magic coming from the girl was almost overwhelming, the exact opposite from the shadow-magic that he used.

Yami narrowed his eyes, not recalling if he had ever encountered a light-magic user since his memories were erased from his previous life as Pharaoh. He decided not to tell Yugi just yet, she hadn't done anything to be wary of just of yet.

While Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda, and Anzu gathered around Shizuka's bed to talk to her, the kind nurse walked in, striding over to Kagome's bed with a nice smile upon her pretty face. "Well Kagome-san, you are effectively discharged! You may leave the hospital as soon as you sign these forms." The nurse said, handing over the crisp white papers to Kagome.

Kagome took them quickly, wanting to get out of the hospital quickly so she wouldn't have to deal with the card-thieves anymore. Just because they hadn't come yet didn't mean they weren't going to come at all. She also wanted to avoid that Kaiba man as well, she had a feeling that he wouldn't leave her alone until he got that dragon card. It would be harder for him to find her if she was out of the hospital. "Here." Kagome handed the signed sheets of paper over to the nurse, who bowed and smiled while saying it was a pleasure helping her.

The nurse left and Kagome got up, walking towards the bathroom within her room and not attracting the attention of the visitors. However, the dark eyes of a former Pharaoh watched her every move, slightly intrigued by the very presence of her.

Kagome dressed in a simple entire, slightly baggy blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. She washed up a bit, sighing happily that she was finally being released from the hospital. She checked the gauze bandages that were wrapped around her upper arm, making sure that she didn't tear her wound open. She walked out of the bathroom, making sure that she was quiet so she wouldn't catch any attention of the visitors while grabbing the plain tin box that held her cards.

She sighed in relief when she didn't, though she did feel slightly bad when she was leaving Shizuka without a word.

* * *

"Kagome-chan?" Shizuka suddenly said, startlingly Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi from their musings. She heard the nurse come in and quietly converse with her new friend and then heard the door shut with her slightly enhanced hearing. She hoped that Kagome didn't leave just yet.

"Kagome…chan…?" Jounouchi slowly repeated, raising a brow at his younger sister. He blinked suddenly, wondering where he had heard that name before. He could vaguely remember it being mentioned before because it was such an unusual and unique name.

"Is 'Kagome' the girl who had just left?" Anzu asked, looking back to the door where the black-haired girl had left quietly, obviously not wanting to bring any attention upon herself.

"She left?" Shizuka said in a lightly disappointed tone, she wanted to get to know Kagome better. She blinked her eyes behind her bandages as Jounouchi suddenly slapped his palm with his fist in remembrance.

"That's who has the new Blue Eyes! I remember now! It was Higurashi Kagome!" Jounouchi said loudly and suddenly, everyone just staring at him blankly. He sweatdropped as everyone suddenly towered over him, yelling at him why he didn't say that sooner before the girl had left.

Yugi looked over to the open door curiously, not that he left his darker half know, but he could feel Yami staring the girl entire time they were in the room.

Maybe Yami could sense the girl had the Blue Eyes the entire time?

But why would the Pharaoh be so intrigued by the girl herself?

Was there something else going on?

* * *

Kagome walked the streets, feeling happy that she breathed in the fresh air instead of the stale and sterile air of the hospital. She stretched her arms a bit, feeling the muscles pop nicely.

Her hand was always lingered near her back pocket of her jeans, having put her cards in a card holder stuffed in her pocket. She knew her face must've been shown on the news, so some people on the street might recognize her for having the Blue Eyes card. She couldn't risk someone just stealing it from her pocket, not that they could. She could sense someone before they snuck up on her and she was a fairly good fighter, Sango having taught her a few moves to defend herself.

Unfortunately for her, she seemed to be correct about people recognizing her because in a few moments of getting out of the hospital, she was already backed up into a corner of an alley, more of those weirdly black cloaked men surrounding her. They were all snickering in a dark way, obviously thinking they got her beat already.

Kagome tensed and smirked slightly, her blue eyes flashing. Sure, these thugs looked like they were tough, but she fought against _demons _and _youkai_. These _humans _shouldn't cause her any problems. She tensed even more as the cloaked men slowly advanced towards her, obviously wanted her rare card.

What she wasn't expecting for the three men to suddenly fall to the ground on their own, knocked out cold. Kagome blinked her azure eyes, wondering what had happened. She glanced up, immediately wishing that she hadn't.

It was that man Kaiba again, holding up a heavy-looking metal briefcase, obviously using that as a weapon to hit the cloaked man with. His incredible blue eyes (Kagome had never seen anyone else with eyes as blue as her own, so it kinda entranced her for a moment) were cold and frosty, but he was smirking rather darkly.

'_Great…it's the man who's willing to whore himself out for a mere card.' _Kagome sighed in her mind, thinking her sarcastic thoughts. She would rather take on the thugs then this guy but whatever he threw at her for the card, she would refuse.

Simple as that.

"You again? I can't say that I wanted to see you again so soon." Kagome muttered just loud enough for the man to hear her. She didn't care if she was being rude; the man looked like he could take it.

Kaiba smirked again, closing his brilliant blue eyes, thinking he had the control of this situation. "You owe me." He said in his deep voice but it didn't seem to affect the girl in any way. He quirked a brow at that, knowing any other girl (except Mazaki) would be a puddle of goo just by being in his presence. Odd girl…

Kagome snorted, wrapping her arms over her chest and bringing Kaiba's attention to the bandages wrapped around her arm. He raised a brow even further when he noticed that the white bandages had a reddish to it, but the girl obviously didn't notice. "I don't owe you anything; I could've handled them myself." She said all knowingly, though Kaiba only snorted himself, obviously amused by the statement.

"I highly doubt that." He said arrogantly, glancing at her standing form. She looked like she just barely reached five feet tall, just as tall as Yugi (who had grown a bit over the summer). He, himself, easily towered over her by a foot and a half, so how could she possibly even hope or think of taking on the thugs herself?

"Wanna test me then?" Kagome muttered under her breath, not intending for Kaiba to hear but he did anyway. He simply raised a brow at her again, finding this particular female very odd… very tomboyish…

Kagome sighed, and then mentally pouted at her own logic. It was _true _that he did help her, so it was only fair that she repay him in some way. It was simply how she was raised. "Alright, alright…I owe you," She mumbled, watching as Kaiba stood up straighter, obviously going to ask for one thing. She smirked and beat him to it. "However, I won't give you my card; it's too special to me." She said and explained, willing to do basically anything else for Kaiba except to give him her Blue Eyes.

Kaiba almost rolled his blue eyes, hoping that she wouldn't go spouting on about the 'Heart of the Cards' or any of that crap. He smirked, thinking of another way to get the Blue Eyes from her, though it would take a lot of patience.

He was sure he would have her Blue Eyes White Dragon by the time the Battle City Finals began and since Battle City was officially starting tomorrow, he had plenty of time.

"Well, what do you want?" Kagome rudely asked, watching his dark grin get wider while his pretty blue eyes flashed with something. She wasn't afraid of him, if that's what he wanted. Hell, Inuyasha could be scarier than this guy.

"You will follow me and do whatever I say until this tournament is over." Kaiba demanded, watching as the girl looked completely taken at his request.

'_How harsh…' _Kagome vaguely thought, sighing a bit. He had only saved her from a few thugs (which she could've dealt with herself) and now he wanted her to practically become his servant? But since she said she would do anything except give up her Blue Eyes, she would comply for now. _'I'll amuse him for now…if he asks anything of me that is too weird, then I'm outta here.' _Kagome thought, before slowly nodding to his request. "I guess I could do that." She said, hissing mentally as Kaiba looked arrogantly pleased by her answer.

"Good…follow me." Kaiba ordered, turning back and letting his white trench coat flow out behind him. The girl only muttered incomprehensibly, following his large strides with her smaller ones.

Kaiba smirked, he could do this two ways. He could seduce the girl in giving up her card, or he could simply annoy then ignore the hell out of her until she wanted to get out of his presence, forcibly relenting her card to him out of the deal.

And judging so far from the girl's tomboyish behaviour, Kaiba was willing to bet that Kagome would prefer the latter.

Luckily for her, so did he.

* * *

"Hmm…how interesting." Malik said, listening in on the conversation from one of his unconscious henchmen. He had sent even more of his Ghouls after the girl once she was released from the hospital, but predictably, they had failed again. Though he did gain some useful information out of this and he would benefit from it as well.

He knew that his sister, Isis, gave Kaiba one of the God cards not long ago. So in other words, Kaiba was one of his targets as well as the girl. It would be easier to target them if they were always together, though he would target Kaiba first.

After all, a God card was much more important than a Blue Eyes.


	3. Kidnap

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kagome/Male Harem (Yugi/Yami/Malik/Jounouchi/Bakura/Ryou/Kaiba)

A/N: The Battle City events will be somewhat different in this story…

* * *

"So, you're registered in this tournament thing, then?" Kagome asked, completely uninterested, but desperate to make some sort of conversation with the man.

Kaiba slowly turned his ice-blue eyes over to the short female following behind him, already irritated with the girl. He was really starting to regret forcing her to be his 'servant' for saving her from the Rare Hunters earlier that day. He could already tell that she would be a big thorn in his side. But he was willing to do pretty much anything to get the Blue-Eyes from her, so he was willing to put up with her for the time being.

"Yes." He answered shortly, walking through the crowds with large strides, though the girl easily kept up with him without any trouble. He glared at the people staring wide-eyed at him, most likely surprised that he was with the opposite sex. He rarely dealt with any kind of female, knowing that they were only after his wealthy status and/or good-looks. That and he wasn't interested in having any kind of relationship either, no matter how much Mokuba was actually pestering him to go on one date at the very least.

"So, how good are you at this Duel Monster game?" Kagome asked another question, blue eyes glancing around with annoyance as people stared at them, more at Kaiba then her. However, there were still a few people pointing at her, even some girls were glaring rather heavily at her. Kagome glared right back at them, having seen much worse.

A few fan-girls would never scare her.

'_It's amazing that this guy can attract anyone.' _Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at her thought, glancing at Kaiba in the corner of her eyes. She hated to admit it, but the man really was handsome, despite his arrogant attitude.

"I am the number-one duellist." Kaibe answered coldly, his eyes darkening in hatred as he thought of his number-one rival, Mutou Yugi. That brat merely beat him by pure fluke, having the Exodia in his deck at the time. The kid hadn't beat him since, but everyone now seemed to recognize Yugi as the number-one duellist over him, something that angered him greatly.

"Really now?" Kagome sighed, wondering where they were going. She was very uninterested in the conversation thus far, having no interest in the Duel Monster game herself. "Where are we going?" She finally asked, blinking as Kaiba lead her to a sleek, black limousine.

"Back to Kaiba Corp. I have to get ready to announce the tournament this evening." Kaiba answered, glancing down at his silver watch to see the time. He narrowed his eyes, it wasn't long before he had to announce the beginning of the tournament, he had spent more time saving the girl than he had thought. He almost rolled his brilliant blue eyes at the very thought of the girl, knowing the next few weeks were going to be hell with her around.

"Kaiba… Corp.? So you really are famous?" Kagome wondered out loud, blinking a bit when Kaiba turned around to give her a slight unbelieving glance. A light red tint flushed her cheeks, feeling embarrassed that she didn't know him. He was obviously famous, though it wasn't her fault that she didn't know him. After all, she had spent a lot of her time in the past, not really listening to the latest news and gossip.

Kaiba raised a brow, had this girl really not heard of him? His name was very big in Japan, and even in the western countries. He was one of the richest men in the world, and yet this girl had not heard of him? Did she live under a rock or something?

"Get in." Kaiba ordered, motioning for the driver of the limo to open the door, which he did so quickly. Kaiba raised his brow even higher as the girl glared at him, obviously not liking how he ordered her around. He resisted the urge to smirk, she should get used to it. He was going to order her around as much as he wanted, at least until her debt to him was owed, or if she gave him the Blue-Eyes that she possessed.

"You know, you might have more friends if you treat people a little better." Kagome muttered, already knowing this type of personality. If she was correct, then the man was most likely anti-social, having no friends and only acquaintances that benefitted him in some way. Sesshoumaru was the exact same.

"I have no need for friends." Kaiba smirked as he spat out the word, like he had trouble even saying it. Friends were for the weak, people like Yugi. Kaiba's eyes darkened even more, his smirk darkly smug. Yugi and his cheerleader friends believed in that 'Friend-ship Circle' crap, something that made them weak. He honestly couldn't believe that Yugi had managed to beat him, especially with how weak he was.

The darkness in his soul spread just a little more, and Kagome looked at him with a bit of unease, wary of the dark look within his blue eyes. She may just have to tread a little carefully around this man; he wasn't someone she wanted to get on the bad side. The miko suddenly shrugged, smirking herself.

Now when was she ever careful around danger?

* * *

"I can't believe that you just remembered that now." Anzu sighed, looking over at Jounouchi while shaking her head. "We could have seen if that girl really did own a different Blue-Eyes."

"Don't get angry at me, I barely even saw her photo on the news." Jounouchi shot back, shaking the back of his blond head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, I'm sure that we'll see her sometime soon." Yugi said, trying to make his best friend feel a little better. He turned his amethyst eyes back to the road, wondering why Yami was so quiet. Usually he would've said something by now. Maybe he was still thinking of that girl?

"Yeah…" Jounouchi muttered, glaring at Honda as he slapped him hard on the back.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize her right away. She was hot!" Honda smirked, throwing his brown eyes back at the blond. "Or you didn't notice that? Your taste in girls really does suck!" Honda laughed loudly, and then choked when Jounouchi caught him in a headlock.

"Oh, that's right!" Anzu suddenly blinked her bright blue eyes, turning back to Jounouchi. "Are you still dating Mai?" She asked the blond, who was completely startled by the question.

"No, we broke up a few weeks ago." Jounouchi stated rather quietly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "She thought it wasn't working out."

"I'm sorry, man." Honda slung an arm over the blond's shoulder, feeling bad about his earlier joke. He had no idea that Jounouchi had broken up with Mai, he was sure that Jounouchi was really into Mai as well.

"It's fine," Jounouchi said, rolling his chocolate-brown eyes as they looked at him with disbelief. "Really." It was true that he wasn't completely over the relationship, but they didn't have to play the pity party. It would probably only make him feel even worse.

"Why did Mai break up with you?" Yugi asked curiously, seeing that Jounouchi was fine with the subject. Yugi narrowed his eyes a bit when he noticed that Yami wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, still pondering over something else. Yami must have really been distracted if he wasn't even paying attention to something like this.

"She didn't like the long-distance relationship." Jounouchi shrugged, already bored with the conversation. He glanced forward, blinking his brown eyes. "Well," He turned back to his group of friends. "Battle City starts tonight. I better head home to get my deck ready." He said, waving good-bye as he headed in a different direction.

"I'd better go too." Honda added, splitting off from the group.

Yugi blinked, feeling embarrassed suddenly when he was left alone with Anzu. He used to have a infatuation with the beautiful dancer, though it had changed when she had admitted gently that she would never feel that way for him, that he would always be her best friend and nothing more. It had hurt him for a while, but he eventually got over it. Still, the thought of being alone with her was a little bit too much to think of.

'_Yami, can you take over?' _Yugi thought, finally snapping his darker other half out of his pondering. Yami blinked in his soul room, hearing Yugi's voice, asking him to take over.

'_Of course.' _Yami answered in his deep voice, a golden glow lighting up the room as he and Yugi switched places. It happened in an instant, and Anzu didn't even notice in the second.

"Well," The dancer gracefully turned to glance at him, her blue eyes bright. "Since we're alone, let's go grab something to eat!" She smiled and grabbed Yami's hand, dragging him to her favourite café.

It would be only a little while later that Kaiba announced the official start of the Battle City Tournament in a very flamboyant way.

* * *

"You have a little brother?" Kagome asked curiously, looking over at the arrogant businessman. She picked up the picture, having found it sitting on the seat of the limo. At first she had just thought it was a Duel Monster card, but it turned out to be a picture of a little boy. She smiled, he was so cute! He almost reminded her of Souta, her smile turning into a sad one…

"Mokuba. You will meet him later." Kaiba coldly said, grabbing his picture necklace from her hands roughly, not wanting her to touch it. He would rather avoid having Mokuba meet the girl, but he knew Mokuba would probably protest such an action, though he didn't actually plan to introduce the girl to his little brother. If they met, then they met, and he would have no part in it.

"He's cute!" Kagome smiled at the Kaiba, not feeling down when he glared harshly at her. If she was to follow the man around for a few weeks, then she would undoubtedly meet his little brother sometime. She was looking forward to it; she only hoped that he wasn't anything like Kaiba.

"Stop here." Kaiba ordered coldly, knowing that it was time to announce the start of his tournament. He planned to do it in style, up in a helicopter. He closed in blue eyes in an annoyance as a thought suddenly hit him, the girl.

He simply refused to take her up with him in the air, so there only seemed to be one other choice. It seemed that he would introduce her to Mokuba after all, and have his little brother keep the girl in his sights. Kaiba did not want for her to escape, not before he got the Blue-Eyes from her.

Kaiba got out of the limo, motioning for Kagome to stay put. She simply blinked, wondering what was going on. He explained the situation to the limo driver, making sure that he would not let the girl out of his sight until Mokuba was with her. The driver would then have to explain the situation to Mokuba, and make sure that he wouldn't let her out of his sights. In other words, Mokuba would have to be the girl's babysitter for the time being.

"Of course, Kaiba-sama." The driver bowed in his seat, glancing back to the confused girl in the back. He wasn't surprised by her good-looks; it was about time that Kaiba-sama got himself a girlfriend. It wasn't a surprise to him that she was practically model-worthy.

Kaiba didn't even bother to explain the situation to the girl, who was now looking angry at him. In fact, he didn't even give her a second glance as he walked towards Kaiba Corp, using his cell phone to make sure the helicopter was prepared before he got to the H-pad on the roof.

Battle City was going to officially start within a few hours, and he was going to win.

He would beat Yugi even if it killed him.

* * *

"Hey, hey. Hey, where are we going!?" Kagome practically screamed at the poor driver, angry at Kaiba for 'abandoning' her without even explaining the damn situation! _'I should just leave the bastard!' _She thought angrily, then blinked at her own thought. It almost made her sound like she was actually dating him! _'That wouldn't happen in a million years! Never! Never!' _Kagome ranted in her mind, blushing a slight red at the same time.

She really, really, really, _really _hated to admit it, but Kaiba was damn good-looking…

'_No! No! NO!' _She shook her head rapidly, not even seeing the driver looking at her actions warily, wondering if the girl had suddenly gone crazy.

"We are merely going to pick up Mokuba-sama. Please calm down, Kagome-sama." The limo driver said, focusing his attention back to the road, just as where it should be.

"What?!" Kagome blushed a full out red, embarrassed that he had called her as such. "No, no! Don't use 'sama'! I don't deserve any title like that!" The miko protested, hating the suffix. Kami only knew how many times she had complained to Miroku about calling her as such, though he hadn't listened to a word she had said.

Kagome sighed, berating herself for thinking of the past. She only put herself in a depression when she did that, and tried her best to avoid it.

"Kaiba-sama told me to treat you with the highest respect possible." The driver argued back, seeing the Kaiba's mansion coming in sight. "I cannot call you anything but." He parked the limo near the mansion, knowing he was only picking up Mokuba. "Please wait here, Kagome-sama. I'll be back within a moment." He said, wanting to explain the situation to Mokuba in private.

Kagome sat back, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. She winced as the bandage stretched painfully over her wound, a reddish tint on the white cloth. "Ouch, when did it start bleeding again?" She wondered out loud, examining her arm. She put a blank face, wondering if she should just heal the damn wound. It would certainly save her a lot of trouble, though it might look a little suspicious to others if it was just suddenly healed.

"Better just leave it then." Kagome sighed, leaning back against the comfortable seats of the limo. She smiled suddenly, wondering if she would get to meet this Mokuba. She only hoped that he wasn't anything like his older brother…

"So you're Higurashi Kagome?" A voice suddenly said, Kagome didn't have any time to react as something hit her in the back of the head hard, knocking her out cold instantly. She briefly wondered why she couldn't sense any presence before she fell unconscious, slumping against the seat, shattered glass falling onto her lap.

A few Rare Hunters smirked, the large one flipping the unconscious girl over his shoulder with ease. "It seemed that Malik-sama's plan worked, all he had to do was suppress his dark magic." One Hunter said with a smirk as he glanced towards the girl, who was very pretty. He smirked even wider as thoughts hit him, Malik-sama would never know…

The other Rare Hunters moved away quickly from the one as he suddenly screamed out in terror and in pain, falling to his knees while clutching at his head. He begged Malik-sama to stop whatever he was doing, but the pressure in his head only got worse.

The other Rare Hunters watched warily as the one fell to the ground, not moving at all. They all immediately straightened as a dark voice rang in their heads.

'_None of you touch the woman inappropriately. If any of you do, then you will end up like the other.' _Malik ordered through the mental hold he had on his servants, feeling irritated. He knew that a miko may lose their pure powers if touched in that way, and he did not want that. The girl would be of great use to him and his causes.

'_Also, wait for the Kaiba brat. He also may be of use to me.' _Malik ordered, leaning lazily in his seat. He smirked darkly and smugly, who knew that Kaiba was so easy to fool? He really should've kept his belongings much closer to him, as his little brother and his little girlfriend now belonged to him. The girl and her Blue-Eyes…

"Who the hell are you?!" Another voice suddenly shouted, the Rare Hunters all turned to look at the little boy. They smirked, knowing that this must be Kaiba's younger brother. They were to collect him as well…

"Boy, you had better come quietly or else…" The large Rare Hunter ordered, shifting the light girl over his shoulder. He cracked his fists, taking a threatening step forward.

Mokuba looked on the scene with wide eyes, taking a step back. The limo driver had explained about the girl to him, and how she may actually be his older brother's girlfriend. He couldn't wait to meet her and see if she was worthy of his older brother. He, of course, did not expect to see any Rare Hunters, especially not near the Kaiba mansion.

"Get him!" The large Rare Hunter ordered as Mokuba suddenly bolted, running past them and away from the mansion. He would only be trapped in the building if he decided to go back there.

"Let go!" Mokuba yelled out as one of the Rare Hunters got a hold of him, struggling to get away. "Nii-sama will find out!" He shouted, hoping to intimidate them. It was not successful as the Rare Hunters merely smirked darkly, not caring in the least.

"Here's hoping he will." One Rare Hunter said, bringing his fist down on the kid's head, also knocking him out cold. Mokuba was slung over the shoulder of another Rare Hunter, waiting for orders from their master.

'_Bring them both back to the base.' _Malik lazily ordered, smirking darkly at the turn of events. The girl and Kaiba's brother were in his grasp!

The Blue-Eyes was also in his hold, and he would put it to very good use…

Meanwhile, the limo driver hid behind a nearby tree, sweating nervously and hoping that they didn't see him. It seemed that they didn't as they left the scene, taking Mokuba-sama and the girl with them. He cursed, wishing he could've done more, but he was only a driver, and not one of Kaiba's bodyguards. But he could alert Kaiba to the news right away.

And he knew that Kaiba would not be very happy with the news…


End file.
